


Maniac

by metal_fruit



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kepler is not as tough as everyone thinks, no beta we get harpooned like cutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_fruit/pseuds/metal_fruit
Summary: jacobi gets a call at 3 in the morning.from jacobi's pov
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Kudos: 18





	Maniac

**Author's Note:**

> short little thing I wrote based off of the second (?) verse of maniac by conan gray. purely self indulgent.

It was almost three in the morning when Jacobi’s phone rang. He hadn't been able to sleep and was already a little agitated so he was even more so when he heard his phone ring from his bedside stand. He rolled over and glanced at his phone. The caller ID said Kepler. What the hell did he want at this hour? Jacobi sighed and pressed the answer button. 

"Hello?” Jacobi waited for a reply. “Hello?" No voice came from the other side but he could hear uneven breathing.

"Daniel," Kepler’s voice came through, so quiet Jacobi almost didn’t hear it. Oh, so we’re doing first names, he thought. Kepler’s voice was shaking and he sounded like he'd been crying. Kepler didn't cry. Jacobi sat up in bed.

"Warren, what's going on? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I uh, I got in an accident," he said, the sound of his voice cracking hit a certain part of Jacobi’s heart.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Jacobi asked, and didn’t say anything about how unlike Kepler it was to get in an accident, of all things. He got up and started putting a shirt and pants on.

"Yeah I'm fine, at least I think so. Um, I, uh, do you think you can come over?" he said quietly.

"Yes, of course," Jacobi was planning to anyway. "I'll be there in five minutes." and Kepler hung up. Jacobi practically ran out of his apartment and drove over to Kepler’s. He knocked softly on the door. No answer. He tried the knob and it turned easily. He walked into the pitch black living room.

"hello?" Jacobi asked hesitantly, his voice ringing out in the almost silent apartment. It hit him that he never asked where Kepler was, he just assumed he'd be at home. maybe he wasn't. Just then, Jacobi heard a sob coming from the bedroom. He walked to the closed door and knocked softly.

"Warren? Are you in there?" Silence for a moment. Jacobi didn't know if he just hadn't heard him or if he wasn't in that room.

"Daniel?”

"Yeah, it's me." Jacobi said as he entered the room. Kepler was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, crying. Seeing him so emotional was almost like looking at a different person.

"Hey," Jaocbi said softly, going and sitting next to Kepler on the bed. He still didn't look at Jacobi. He put his hands on Kepler’s face and gently turned it towards him. Kepler’s eyes were still fixed on the floor in front of him. Jacobi slowly and hesitantly moved his hands off his face and pulled him into a hug. Kepler sat limp for a moment, maybe in shock, before hugging him back. The action was foreign to Jacobi, especially doing it with Kepler of all people. Warren Kepler was not a hugger. And yet, there they sat, arms around each other, Kepler’s tears soaking Jacobi’s shirt. He stroked Kepler’s hair with one hand and held him close with the other.

They sat like that for a while. at least until Kepler stopped crying. When he pulled back, his face was still wet. Jacobi put his hands on the other man’s cheeks again and wiped at the old tears with his thumbs. He smiled faintly and tried to pull his hands away, but Kepler put his hands over Jacobi’s and held them there. He closed his eyes and breathed softly. Eventually Kepler released his hands and moved away from him on the bed. Jacobi was about to get up and leave when Kepler simply moved to the middle of the bed and curled into a ball. His hand reached out and grabbed Jacobi’s, pulling him on to the bed next to him. So they lay there. Jacobi was exhausted but he just watched Kepler sleep. After about two hours, Jacobi quietly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kepler. He must have, though, for when he pulled the door open, Kepler’s voice came from behind him.

"Daniel? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, I was planning to."

"Don't. Please, stay with me." It didn't sound like a question to Jacobi, more like an order. More like the Kepler he was used to.

"Yes, of course, sir." so he walked back over to the bed and put his arms around Kepler.

"Goodnight, Daniel."

"Goodnight."


End file.
